The New Hope Players
by starfishbeliever
Summary: After Kel returns from Steadfast, Tobe and the citizens of New Hope decide to lend their still single commander a hand in the romance area, and what a better time to do it than Midwinter? KD, EDITED 09/2009
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is set after the return of Kel from Steadfast to New Hope, after Raoul and Neal's weddings. It's admittedly bit strange, and very fluffy. I thought it up in lunch and wrote it down days later. It was originally publised here in 2006, but since changing my penname I've decided to do a few edits... and by a few I mean alot. Nothing plot has changed, it's just **alot** more readable now. The story itself is pretty short, so I hope you enjoy the ride! -sfbeliever August 2009_

_**disclaimer:** The plot is mine as are the characters you don't recognize immediately, everything else in Pierce's._

**The New Hope Players**

-October 1, 460-

Loey, Gydo and Tobe sat in Loey's room atop the bed while Irnai sat on the floor, with a pen in hand and a stack of parchment in front of her. The quartet had the air familiar to children about to do something their elder's wouldn't approve of.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gydo sounded nervous, "What if she finds out before we finish it, or-or do it? She'd skin us alive, or worse!"

" 'O 'course it'll work Gydo!" Tobe said exasperatedly, "We just go to Lady Yukimi and Sir Neal they'll help us! I just know it! … At least Lady Yuki will, Sir Meatheadedness might not… but we just need Meech to come back with their response and we'll start writing it!"

"Yeah," said Loey with a nod to Tobe, "No point writing this script, if we can't even perform it!"

"But are we doing the right thing, involving ourselves in our Lady's personal life like this? I mean I'm all for getting her and –" Gydo froze at a knock on the door; pit-pit-pat-pat. Tobe leaped off Loey's bed with little grace and scurried across the room.

"Meech, finally!" he declared as he opened the door, Meech nodded to him and after handing over a tightly folded note, dashed over to Gydo. Tobe tore open the note and scanned it as fast as he could. Kel had spent many of their nights over the past months beating proper reading and writing letters into him. Gydo and Loey stared up at him from their perches, only relaxing when they saw a smile unfurl on the younger boy's face.

"Well!" He said with a laugh of mixed relief and exhilaration, "She'll help!"

He tossed the note to Loey who read it aloud:  
"_Dearest Children,  
I was rather shocked to hear of your plan, in all honesty I did not think you could be so cunning! The plan is a good one, and Kel and Dom obviously have deep feelings for each other, but they're just too… they just won't tell each other the truth! Your play surely make the truth come out one way or another… though I would like to read it before making any final plans. We also need to talk, as a group, about the sets, stage and who to invite and such. I see no reason why this performance cannot provide much needed entertainment to those uninvolved with the great Kel-Dom affair. Neal, is I'm afraid utterly against this 'infringement of his relations privacy' so please, have fun with his part in you script. Good luck, -Yuki"_

Loey looked up, "I knew there was a reason I liked her!"

"So let's begin then!" Irnai said with a wicked grin. From a small, leather case near her feet she pulled out a bottle of ink and, with a flourish titled her paper, The (mostly true) Story of the Protector of the Small and then began, with much help, to write the story of Lady Knight Keladry.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-November 5, 460-

"Well, I must admit that I find myself shocked," Yuki put down the script and looked at the four children with amusement barely hidden in her eyes, "I knew you children had a knack for story telling, but this is fantastic! Truly perfect, with just the right amount of truth and exaggerations mixed in."

Tobe shrugged, feigning nonchalance, though honestly he was rather proud of the ink-stained copy, "It took us **forever **Lady Yuki, so I sure hope it works! I mean--" he froze as Sir Neal walked into the infirmary.

It took Neal a moment to notice the silence that had fallen upon his arrival. He looked first at the children sitting on the floor, and then turned to his wife and his face turned a bit red, "What in the blazes is this? Are you still doing that blasted conspiracy thing? I swear I should go to Kel right now and-"

Yuki pulled out a fan, a shukusen to be precise, and Neal watched it warily, having learned that Yuki would follow through on any threat she presented at the beginning of their marriage. Noting his discomfort, Yuki said coolly, "You won't tell anyone about this will you Neal? And you'll let these kids put on this play, won't you darling? For if not there is a Yamani style couch in our study, I am sure you will find that comfortable for several weeks would you not?" Neal bit his lip, turned and left with an attempt at dignified silence.

"Now children," Yuki continued as though Neal had not just threatened to ruin everything, "Who shall we invite, aside from the third company of the own to this midwinter festival? And asides from the play what else can we do to make this the best midwinter yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks everso for the reviews =) _

_HappeeGoLuckee: thanks, yeah i felt like doing something unusual without neal involved in that way._

_Do you know Emily Davison: Yeah, i know Neal normally is the culprit, but i wanted, to try a a different view on him, he wants kel and dom to get together on their own, i think he may be in denial about it. :P_

_disguiseddamsel:D_

_Kiska King: thanks!_

**The New Hope Players  
****Chapter 2**

-November 7th, Kel's Study-

"Come in!" Kel called in answer to the knock at her door. Lady Knight Keladry looked, sounded and felt utterly exhausted; she had spent the majority of her morning fighting with Kither, her lead carpenter. He and his men wanted to get an extra load of lumber, something about a children's play? In the end she agreed just to be left alone. She did like Kither, he was one of the newer additions to New hope and rather sweet, but he could debate better than any courtier she had ever met or hoped to meet. It seemed that as soon as she had sent the carpenters on their merry way, she had been attacked by Fanche and Agrane, both of whom wanted more cloth and to post a sign for donations of some sort. After consenting to that, her new head cook, Sam, had approached her with plans for a special Midwinter feast and party. What could Kel do but give in? She had had no energy left to argue by that point. Why her were planning a Midwinter feast now, over a month in advance she had no idea, and honestly she didn't want to know! Lost in her thoughts Kel barely heard the door close as Yuki walked in.

"Kel," Yuki said quietly, "I know you are tired but I have yet another request for you, I come on behalf of the children, you see they want to give you a midwinter gift-"

"There is no need for that." Kel snapped up to meet the older woman's gaze, looking worried, "They hardly have any money. Do _not_ let them spend it on me!"

"No, no Kel, calm down. It is not a purchase they desire, they want to put on a play... you see it's not just for you, but for all of New Hope. I dare say you won't be able to stop them even if you tried, they are quite determined. I am here merely to express their demands, first being that they want to invite several soldiers and knights who are not stationed here, mainly the ones they know, the ones who have been good to them in the past. Their second request is more of a restriction really; see you are not allowed to see the play, hear the music until the night of the final performance, no one who is not directly involved is allowed anywhere near their stage at anytime before then."

"Wow. They've really thought this out," Kel shot Yuki a questioning look which the Yamani did not respond to so Kel continued, "Of course they can do this, it will make the soldiers remember their own families and children, which is perfect for Midwinter. Who do they want to invite?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-November 11th- Steadfast

"Dom!! Rise and shine boy!" A voice broke through the nice realm of dreams that Dom of the Kings own had been enjoying.

"Ugh," Dom groaned his blue eyes cloudy with sleep, "Raoul, what on earth is so important that you woke me up with the sun?"

Raoul raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Domitan you are aware it is past midday right…? I know your men said you lot came in late from Northwatch, but..." his voice trailed off, his amused look turning to one of slight worry.

"Oh, noon... right. No sir, we didn't get in that late, I was just preoccupied is all." In all honesty, Dom had stayed up much later than the others, attempting to write a letter. The letter never had been completed as he had given up after several tries that would've made a Player proud... but Dom wasn't a player, "So Raoul, what is going on?"

"We, by which I mean, your squad, Buri and myself have been invited to a Midwinter party. It is unfortunately one that we cannot under any circumstances duck out of." Raoul sighed deeply, "For you see, I would like to live for several more years, and if we do not attend the Midwinter play that the New Hope children are performing, I know for a fact that as soon as the little rascals turn their big tear-filled eyes towards my once squire, she will come after me with glaive in hand. Personally I have no wish for the Own to watch as Kel chases me around the fort attempting to decapitate me, though I'm sure you _would_ find some amusement in the sport."

Dom was suddenly short of breath, "Oh? This 'party' is at New Hope? Any idea what the play's about? Anything I would recognize? Bet it has a happy ending, or a nice unicorn." Dom was talking, he could feel his mouth moving, but his mind was racing a mile a minute, far away from the conversation Kel! He would get a chance see her again, it had been months since the last time they'd had a nice conversation... not that it was a problem it wasn't like he had any feelings towards Kel that would make months of separation eat at his hear whenever her name was mentioned in conversation.

"Oh the play? Uh... it's something the kids wrote themselves..." Raoul noticed that faraway look in the sergeant's eyes and decided to leave before he let the real reason behind the play out, it wasn't as if Dom was likely to notice his departure anyway. "

Young idiot" he muttered smiling, as he tucked Yuki's note deeper into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: __Thanks so much for all the reviews... and for those who asked, yes the conspiracy is seen again... in fact..._

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 3**

-November 15th, New Hope-

Tobe, Loey, Gydo and Irnai sat swinging their legs at the edge of their newly-nailed stage. They looked nervously at one another and then back at the people sitting in what would someday be the audience. They had known Yuki was recruiting people to their cause, but none of them had realized just how many would want to get involved, their little trick had grown into a full scale conspiracy!

Yuki stood behind the children, smiling at their obvious surprise, "Welcome," she said to the gathered crowd, "You all know why you're here. Today is the first official meeting of the New Hope Players. I have already divided you all into groups, based on were we need you. The children obviously will be the actors and actresses. The carpenters as you all can see have already made us an amazing stage, and have agreed to help us built the sets and work backstage. The older women are to help us to sew a curtain from old scraps and tatters, while the younger women might help with costumes and face paints. The young adults aged 15 and up, will help us backstage and help train the animals to their parts. You all know where you're needed, so let us divide up and begin!" The crowd split with a wave of chatter and laughter. About five minutes later, forty-five or so children were left sitting on the near empty benches.

Tobe stood up along with the girls, "Uh... hello," he said nervously, "Well I'm sure you know why you're here... uh... well you see the whole reason behind this is that the girls and me, we had this idea, that erm..." He looked to Loey for help.

She rolled her eyes but stepped in, "We think that Lady Kel and Sir Dom should stuff their bashfulness and admit to the fact that they're in love. So we wrote this play to spur them inta' action. So if ya'll wanna' help..." there was a murmur of agreement.

"Good," said Gydo energetically, "We need all tha' help we can get! Now lady Yuki is our main director person. She is gonna pick who gets what an stuff, also she's gonna' help us learn our parts, understood?"

"Yes!" all the children yelled.

"Good," Yuki stood gracefully, "Here's the plan children, we have a lot to do and very little time to do it, so I'm going to give you all a section of lines to read and I want you to sing the Tortallian anthem with as much energy as possible okay? Good. Let's begin with all of the boys interested in playing Dom."...

Passed around later that day:

_Cast List for New Hope Players Origanal Play:_

_Lady Knight Kel... ...Loey_

_Sir Dom... ...Tobe_

_Sir Neal... ...Kivik_

_Lady Yuki... ...Gydo_

_Sir Raoul... ...Samuel_

_Fanche... ...Irnai_

etc. etc.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-November 27th, New Hope-

"Order!! Order!! I call this meeting to order!!" Tobe stood on the edge of the stage, bellowing loudly at the children seated before him, "Alrighty, we want to explain a few things today! The past few weeks, we learnt our songs and lines in all matters of secrecy, but now we're ready to use our stage and-"

"And," Loey cut him off, "Now it gets tricky, we sure don't want Lady Kel to see or hear us practicing, so we have to be real careful, 'kay?" The crowd murmured their agreement.

"So," said Gydo carefully looking at everyone, "We won't be able to have a full cast rehearsal in... well until right before midwinter, we need to split up! So we've planned it out very carefully,"

"Yes we have," Irnai spoke from the corner, "We've planned it so everyone rehearses with their group and no one is late to bedtime." The children chuckled at this.

"So," Yuki stepped out from behind the curtain gracefully, "These four have drawn up a schedule that can be found in the latrine with the seemingly broken door, this way Kel won't know who's practicing when or why, so she can't spy on us! Not that she will... but..." Her voice trailed off meaningfully.

"Yeah, don't want to be watched! I mean if Sir Neal sees who's portraying him..." cried Kivik, the comic, player-at-heart 11 year old who lounged artfully across three seats in the front row. They all laughed at him, though personally, Tobe and Loey couldn't wait to see Neal's reaction to his... altered portrayal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! woh i got soo many nice reviews... kisses to reviewers. so i'm going to jump straight in a minute, but first a short note..._

_1) To all who asked, yes, Raoul is most definetly in on the scoop, though he's not directly involved at the moment, everyone has their part to play._

_2) And to the other question, yes, as you'll soon see the kiddies did NOT like Neals anti-conspiracy attitude, so they had fun with his scripting, word to the wise, do not mess with these kids. As everyone is soon to find out, they're good at being sneaky._

_3) I agree that Kel would never let a broken hinge exist at New Hope, but in my mind the broken latrine is actually the bolt hole that Daine made Numair put in for the animals, but as the kids don't know about that (they have a seperate 'children only' bolt hole at HQ), they consider it broken, and no one goes in there because it's useless really... until now. _

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 4**

December 1, New Hope

"Yuki!!" A frazzled looking Kel tore into the infirmary, "Are you trying to kill me?! What do you mean all of these people are coming for our Midwinter party? Where are we going to put them?" She wove a long list in Yuki's face.

Yuki sighed, "I told you, we have it controlled, some of the homeless children who live in headquarters have volunteered to room together and give up their rooms. I believe Loey, Irnai and Gydo are sharing Loey's room. Then Neal can house some of Dom's squad here in the infirmary. Some of the New Hope villagers are willing to lend a room in their houses. AND we have the guest house! So calm down! The children have it all organized Kel."

"Oh." Kel sighed deeply and flopped onto a Yamani cushion that sat around the low tea table. She smiled slightly when she saw Neal's regular Tortallan chair hidden in the corner, she remembered that argument quite clearly. "So," she said, "Aside from the performance, what else have our children planned?"

Yuki eyed Kel thoughtfully, "Well, It's all in the letter in your hand, but I suppose you stopped reading after spotting a certain--" she ducked as Kel threw a roll at her... it hit Neal, who was just walking into the room.

"Good Mithros! I can't even walk into my own room without getting hurt! Can I?! How unfair! Everyone hates Neal don't they? Just because I didn't want to help the ungrateful brats…" Neal turned on his heal and strode out, muttering all the way. Kel turned to Yuki in surprise, but Yuki just shook her head sorrowfully, "Poor man, he refused to help the young ones with their performance... now all of the children in the camp refuse to talk to him at all, they make their parents explain their pains and sicknesses"

Kel winced, poor Neal.

Kels Letter:

_Guest List:_

_-Sir Raoul & Lady Buri_

_-Sir Dom & his squad_

_-Lord Wyldon & Squire Owen_

_-Master Numair & Wildmage Daine_

_-Lady Alanna_

_-aprox. 10 nameless others_

_Note 1: Kel, Wyldon and Owen are unable to attend; they must go to Corus for Owen's ordeal._

_Note 2: Daine has whispered to our birds that she and Numair will want to announce their engagement at our festival. No words on how or when it happened, though she does beg us both not to breathe a word of it to __**anyone**__._

_Activities:_

_December 20th:_

_All day: guests arrive, news exchange_

_Special arrival dinner (already cleared with the kitchen)_

_December 21st:_

_Morning: Ice Skating Party,_

_Afternoon: prepare for play, formal attire please_

_Night: A huge feast, followed by the performance_

_December 22: _

_Morning: Breakfast in rooms (brought by actors in costume of course)_

_Afternoon: Undecided_

_Night: Leaving Party!_

_-Yuki _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--December 5 New Hope--

"I said stop!" Loey cried, holding a script in one hand, swinging a fake glaive at Jasson (who was playing Blayce) with the other, "I said stop your murderous, idiot! You're sick and disgusting and I'm sick of you." She "stabbed" Jasson with the weapon.

"Ahhhh!" cried Jasson as he fell backwards, in his dramatic death scene. Yuki, who was watching the scene from a bench in the front row scribbled a note on her parchment, while onstage the "door" on the scene vanished in a puff of purple smoke (Lady Alanna, who had arrived that morning had agreed to help with the special affects), to be replaced by a warped glass window, which Catherine (who played the chamber) looked through, "You have done well Protector of the Small." Catherine said in an attempt at a monotone-emotionless voice

"Are we through yet? I've done what you told me I would; I killed the Nothing Man, _and_ his dog. I think our deal is done. And for Mithros sakes could you stop with the "Protector of the small nonsense?" Loey said, pretending to wipe her glaive clean of "blood" with a handkerchief.

"Yes, yes, we are through. But there will be work for you soon enough my dear Protector." Catherine said mockingly, and with another puff of smoke vanished.

"Just what I need," Loey sighed dramatically, "Sarcastic chambers." with that she turned and marched off stage.

"Good!" Called Yuki, as all of the actors came out from behind the curtain to hear her remarks, "Yes, well done, isn't it nice to work with a real set, stage crew and effects for once?"

"Uh yeah! Most definitely!" Said Catherine, "I mean, miss, me' part is entirely effects run ain't it?"

"Yes I suppose it is," Yuki smiled and glanced at her board, "Right, now I need Loey, Cat, and Jasson to go get fitted again for your costumes, while I want you three," she pointed to Tobe, Kivik, and Marco (who was playing Gil), "On stage now, to run the next scene okay?"

"That's the one where I admit my feelings for the Lady Knight to Owen right?" Asked Tobe, "When I realize that she went to go fight Blayce on her own, and that she's not back, I mean. And then Neal comes yelling his head off that they found her passed out in the upper halls."

"Yes," Gydo, said, checking her script, "That's this scene; it's one that I really have no narrating lines in."

"Good then you can go get yourself fitted too! Now let us, begin!" Yuki waved the children onstage.

--December 11 Steadfast--

"Dom!" Raoul came jogging into the stables where Dom was grooming his horse, "Look sharp boy, the letters from New Hope came in last week, we just missed Kel and her reports, but she left us some things, for instance the agenda for the Midwinter Party at New Hope." He sighed as he handed Dom a piece of parchment.

"Oh!," Dom half-smiled, "We missed her did we? What a shame. But the agenda... just what I wanted." He grabbed it quickly from Raoul's hand, careful not to look crestfallen that it wasn't written in Kel's neat, efficient writing but rather and painted with all the flourishes of Neal's new bride. He half skimmed the paper while chastising himself mentally, for who was disappointed by _writing_ of all things. His mind however halted it's scolding when something… interesting caught his eye from the page. His face flashed up to meet Raoul's half amused gaze as he read out, "A skating party?!?!" He blinked twice, processing all that this implied and then collapsed with laughter.

"Dom?!?" Raoul looked worried, after the fright with Alanna all those years prior, the older man could see nothing funny about skating.

"A skating... Neal... Oh my..." Dom snorted. Roaul stared at him for a minute, but then a slow smile crept across his face as Yuki's little post script at the end of her note suddenly made sense.

"Dom, Neal can't skate can he?"

"Neal Skate? As if!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A**/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry about the whole Neal bashing thing, but he's such an easy target for the children (and me) and they like making fun of him... It's really all his fault anyway. :P Oh and I know you're all asking how this is going to get Kel and Dom together? watch and see my ducks, watch and see._

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 5**

December 15th- Mastiff

"Wolset! No over here you dung brain, come on! I need to talk to you!" Dom yelled over the wall to his corporal. They had just arrived at Mastiff yesterday, carrying Raoul's reports ahead. Raoul and Buri had had no wish to stop at Mastiff and decided to skip that part. They'd see everyone at New Hope later.

"Goddess, Dom I was winning that poker game, what's going on that's got your bloomers twisted?" He ducked as Dom threw a punch half-heartedly at him.

"Well, corporal, we're expected at New Hope on the twentieth, so we leave on the nineteenth got it? No delays, no exceptions, be there or we leave without you!" Dom spoke confidently, as though Wolset wouldn't dream of back-talking a sergeant.

He was delirious however, "Oh, looks like someone is a little anxious to se a certain Lady--" He didn't duck in time and Dom's punch hit him square on the forehead. "Ow!"

"Kel and I," Dom said, "Are just friends, got it? Practically cousins thanks to Meathead, so stop theorizing about her and me having a secret love affair with the men. You're worse than the court gossips! We Are Just Friends, got it?"

Wolset pulled free and nodded and the walked away, when he was all the way off the wall he turned up to Dom again and shouted, "Well Dom, who are you trying to convince here? Us or yourself?" and then he turned and ran, leaving Dom standing speechless. Not at the fact that Wolset had back talked him again, he was expecting that. No he was shocked because Wolset was right and for once, Dom had no snappy retort.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--December, 17 On the Road From Steadfast to new Hope--

"Numair!" Daine called, as she rolled up the tent, "What's the word?" Numair who'd just finished Mage-speaking with Alanna turned to the group. Raoul was stuffing his bedroll into his pack while Buri was unpacking breakfast, and Daine had finally finished with the tent and was sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Well," Numair said slowly, "In a nutshell, Keladry's freaking out, the children are amazing, this whole thing is going to work, Neal is looking like an idiot, Raoul and Buri are staying in the guest house's second floor, while Daine and I are on the bottom floor, Uh... oh! They want our reviews of a song or two, to put in the programs, but not the whole play. I think that's it."

"Okay." Daine paused and turned to Raoul with a wicked grin, "So, before he left, was Dom freaking out as well?"

Raoul smiled, "Well he'd never say as much to his old commander, but I think he was a bit overexcited to be seeing Kel for the first time in months. Wolset and the squad certainly thought so; they've been harping on about Dom and Kel for ages. If Wolset makes it to New Hope alive, then I owe Alanna three gold nobles."

Buri rolled her eyes and turned to Daine, "The funny bit is that I don't think Dom realized how much he liked her until a few weeks ago on November 22 I think..."

"Wait, how do you know the exact date?" Numair looked at Buri curiously. And to everyone's surprise she turned scarlet.

"I... uh... well you see...," they al stared at her and her shoulders slumped, "Oh okay! Okay! I saw Dom writing a letter and then saw him through it away in the hay... and it was still there when I went to groom my horse later so I..."

"You read his private mail?!" Raoul yelped, "That's---"

"Oh! What are you going to say about it, Mr. Sent-Tobe-a-letter-asking-for-any-gossip?" Buri stood, flaring up.

"Like he ever sent me any back!"

"But you asked her servant to spy on her! And when that didn't work you sent Yuki--"

"So? You..." Raoul froze for a moment, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he turned to Numair and Daine in desperation, "Well, what else has she done?"

Daine who was now on Numair's lap looked up at him, exasperated, "Oh just kiss her so we can go."

"Wha--" Buri began, but Raouls swung her back into a dramatic kiss before she could finish that thought.

December 18th, New Hope,

"Children! Adults! Settle yourselves!" Yuki cried from the stage, anyone and everyone involved in the play was sitting out in the audience, "Welcome to our last meeting for this performance. It's saddening that the end has come, but the real adventure begins now. I think we have about one hour before Kel returns from patrol with Merric. We managed to kick her out for a bit, but an hour will fly by. Now let us begin."

She beckoned Tobe up from his seat backstage, he stood and smiled at the people, " 'Ello people," he said, "Well you all know why you're here. Our first order of business is the organization of our guests, most of who will arrive tomorrow. Now Loey, Gydo and Irnai are al squeezing into Gydo's room at headquarters. So Sir Dom will have Loey's room, which is next to Lady Kel's... that will be interesting," the crowd chuckled, "And Lady Alanna will continue her stay in Irnai's room. Then we have Raoul and Buri, and Daine and Numair in the guest house, Dom's squad in the infirmary and any others who show can stay in the soldiers bunkhouse... we have about twelve extra bunks their I believe?" A murmur of agreement swept the crowd.

Loey came to stand next to Tobe, "Okay, now how tomorrow is going to work is pretty simple," she said to the crowd, her newly-made proper speech ringing out, "Tobe, Gydo, Irnai and I will set out a table by the main gate, so guests can check in with us. When someone arrives, Tobe will help take the horses and Gydo and I will help them find their rooms."

She nodded to Gydo who came to stand on Tobe's other side, "Now remember," Gydo said, "You all have to keep quiet about the play, we will be very mad if the whole thing is screwed up now thanks to you. If you absolutely must talk about it to us, come and find us and make our sign," she made a simple hand sign, "So we can talk privately. Got it? Good."

Meech came tearing down the aisle between the audience's benches. He raced up onstage and whispered something into Gydo's ear.

"Oh!" Gydo yelped, "Scramble!!!! Quick!!! She's almost back!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_-December 19. New Hope-_

Tobe, Loey, Gydo and Irnai sat behind a big table, that was coated in paper tablets and half-finished projects. "Soooo," Tobe said, as he leaned back on his chair, "I know that this play is Kel's midwinter gift from all of us, meaning every kid, but what are we, us four I mean getting her?"

Loey looked up from her sewing, she still had to put the finishing touched on all of her costumes, mimicking garments made by a real seamstress was no joke, "The play." she said shortly.

"No, I know that, but can't we--" Tobe began.

"No, I mean we had a palace scribe make a leather bound copy of the play, so if our plan works, we can give her the _perfect_ present!" Gydo said happily as she knitted a lumpy pink sock.

"Oh. That works." Tobe said, "Oh look!!!" He jumped up and pointed out the gate, "Some people are coming!"

"Finally!" Irnai dropped the paper she was drawing on and stood up on her stool to see better, "Oh it's Buri, Raoul, Daine and Numair! And---" her voice trailed off, like it always did when she was prophesizing something, and suddenly she smiled.

Tobe and Loey rolled their eyes at her, they knew she'd make the prediction out loud eventually, and probably at the worst possible time too, that's just the way Irnai was. Meanwhile, the riders were drawing nearer to the open gate; Tobe could hear the horses loud and clear. Gydo flipped through her tablet until she found the page that contained the information on Raoul, and Buri's sleeping arrangements. Next to her Loey looked for Daine and Numair's page. She found it just as the group entered the wall.

"Welcome to New Hope, Sir Raoul, Master Numair, Lady Buri, and Wildmage Daine, we are so pleased that you can join us for this exciting time of year." Tobe recited in a learnt-by-heart sort of voice, and then in a lower whisper, he turned to Raoul, "I assume all goes well?"

"Yes m'boy, Dom has no clue about what you're going to do. He'll be here first thing tomorrow," said Raoul quietly.

Gydo was obviously excited, "Perfect!" She said hopping up and down, "Master Numair, do you have our play book?"

"Wha-- oh! That yes, right here," he reached into his pocket and drew out a red leather bound book, lettered in gold.

"Oh thanks," said Irnai distractedly, who had been watching Buri since the group had arrived, she nodded towards her, and in her prediction-voice she said, "Twins, one to be a boy, someday he'll be the commander of the queen's riders, and one girl, to become the future knight commander of the kings own."

"Irnai!!!" Loey groaned.

"What!?!?" Buri exclaimed, her mouth dropping open.

"Your kids, the ones you're going to birth in May I think... yes May... why-- didn't you know? Oh. uh..." Irnai blushed scarlet in embarrassed shock... "Well... umm... go see Alanna about that."

Luckily Raoul and Tobe had been still been deep in discussion so Raoul hadn't heard a thing about his future heroes. Daine and Numair were another story; Daine was near falling out of her saddle with suppressed laughter while Numair was barely hiding a grin at the look of total shock on Buri's face.

"Okay!!" Loey said loudly, in an attempt to save Buri and Irnai both, "Raoul, here's your key, and Daine here's yours, all of the letters and stuff are in the main room of the guest house you two are sharing, read everything until you know it well okay? Gydo will show you to your house, Irnai and Tobe will take the horses. Any problems, come to us or Yuki, NOT Lady Kel, we don't want her in the guest house at all if possible okay?"

"Sure," Daine said, still smiling, "You sound just like a general leading her troops. Maybe you should join the riders when you turn 15," she turned to Gydo and hopped off her mount, "Lead on Gydo."

When Gydo had led them out of eyesight, Tobe and Irnai returned. "What was wrong with Buri?" asked Tobe, "She looked like she'd just drunk one of Sir Nealen's nasties."

Loey glared at Irnai, "Irnai just 'let it slip' that Buri is with child... children actually! And Buri didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"Sorry," muttered Irnai, "But really, who doesn't figure something like that out?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-_December 19th, (cont'd) on road to New Hope_-

"Goddess, could you men move any slower?!" Dom called over his shoulder, they were halfway to New Hope, but it was already about 3 hours past noon, "I mean, first you all decide to sleep in, Wolset couldn't find his tack, so we left at high noon instead of at first light! And now you all are moving slower then slugs. Aghhh!!!" He threw up his hands and trotted off, slowing only when he was ahead of the group by quite a stretch.

At the back of the crowd Wolset and Fulcher exchanged evil smirks, "Guess our little drive Dom insane plot is working. I almost feel guilty." whispered Fulcher.

"We **were** under orders..." said Wolset grinning as he pulled out a crumpled note written in childish scrawl, "See, generals Tobe and Loey, wanted us to go as slow as possible and when we get there, we hasta' help keep Dom and Kel separate. They say this is so that the play tomorrow night will be the final straw, rather than just a good laugh."

"Those children," Lofren said, falling back to ride with the two laughed men, "Are too cunning for their own good, I'm not even sure if what they are doing is entirely legal, in fact--" he shut up quickly as Dom came tearing back to yell at the slowpokes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 7**

--_December 19th ( night) cont'd again, New Hope_--

Knick-knack-knock, the quiet knock at the door rang through the front room of the guest house where Daine, Numair and Raoul were sitting, waiting.

Daine walked over to the door, "Who is it?" she whispered through the key hole.

"The smallest are the ones who call." was the reply. Daine opened the door to reveal Gydo and Irnai, who scurried in, carrying a big pile of paper each. They dropped their load on the table and nodded to the group, saying "Tobe and Loey will be here in minutes, but Tobe ran into Kel on the way out... you know how curious she's been getting lately, especially since we've had Sir Merric start taking her out for patrols with him. She's starting to really believe something is up… I suppose that shouldn't be so surprising, she ain't stupid… but anyway Loey and Tobe have to throw her off the trail."

"And how will they do that?" Raoul said smiling at the young'uns cleverness, "Oh and have any of you seen Buri? She said something about going to see Alanna?" He was facing Gydo, so he didn't see Irnai's face turn red with embarrassment behind him. Daine did however, and she barely concealed a laugh.

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" Gydo, trying to cover up for Irnai, responded to Raoul's first question, "And as for Buri," she added, "She'll be here with Alanna in a few minutes I assume."

"What The?!" Numair yelped, pointing to two figures just outside the window, gesturing wildly, they obviously wanted in. Gydo and Irnai rolled their eyes at their friend's theatrics; they marched over and flung the windows open, Loey and Tobe dropped in from the tree outside.

"You couldn't have used the door could you?" Gydo complained after she shut the window and pulled the curtain, quiet as a mouse.

"No we couldn't!" Tobe gasped, as he shook leaves from his hair.

"Yeah!" Loey agreed, as she stood, shaking out her skirts, "Kel is watching the door, she left us after we started our fifth game of checkers, so we snuck over here, only to find her sitting on the well edge pretending to read reports, but every so often she looks up at the door.--"

"Very good of you to notice that," said Alanna, making the group jump, she closed the door behind Buri, and threw an silencing spell over the room, "If you ever want work as an agent you should really talk to George. Anyway the now no one can hear us from outside the room. Sit down Buri!" She suddenly snapped at the ex-commander, who was white as a sheet and oddly green.

Ignoring, Buri's oddities (probably because she herself had had some fault in them) Irnai looked at Alanna, "Where is lady Yuki?" she asked the Lady Knight.

"Oh that," Alanna sighed and snapped her fingers, the Purple shadow that none of them -except Numair- had noticed before, lost it's shadowiness, and became Lady Yuki.

"Nice one Alanna," Numair muttered sarcastically, "I didn't even notice her there until about five seconds after you walked in."

"Hey!" Alanna said, hand flying to her sword hilt, "I was trying to fool Kel, not a black robe---"

"Uh, Lady," Tobe said politely, " You do remember her griffin feather--"

"Ack! Was she wearing it?!" Alanna whirled around to face Loey, who nodded sadly, "Ah well," sighed Alanna, "We tried, and the room is silenced, anyway."

"Okay," Said Yuki, "Let us begin. This meeting is to bring you up to speed, and to tell you what's going to happen so you don't bug out on us."

"Will there be reason to bug out?" Daine asked conversationally as she set out a tray of cookies, "Aside from everything that's already made some of us bug out I mean." She smiled wickedly to Buri, who made a rude hand sign back at her and laughed rather weakly. Raoul watched the two looking a little worried, and lot puzzled.

Seeing this (and having been told what happened that morning) Yuki began her speech, "Ok, ok stop it! Now the agenda for tomorrow, is as follows, the rest of everyone arrives... this includes, " she glanced at her paper, "Rider group seven, who includes Rider Miri and riding with them, Commander Evin--"

"Wait, why are they coming?" Buri sat up straighter, she didn't like the fact that she no longer knew the goings on with the Riders, the lack of insight took some getting used to.

"Simply because, Group 7 is going to be stationed at New Hope until the end of the war, and they're under orders to begin with the New Year, so they decided to come earlier to enjoy themselves. As for Commander Evin... he's coming to enjoy himself too, I suppose," Yuki said, watching Buri closely. Buri muttered something that sounded much like "Sure, and I'll bet he wanted to stay as close to his Miri as possible"

Yuki ignored her and continued calmly, "So they're staying in permanent rooms, in the soldiers barracks, they added a second floor with two rooms: one for lady riders and one for male riders. Okay, also coming tomorrow is, oh, Duke Biard. I told him in detail what's going on, including Neal's reaction and the consequences of same. He says he wouldn't miss it for anything."

Tobe and Gydo smirked at each other, they liked Duke Biard, he was always ready to tell Neal off... and he could do it out loud too!

"Oh and Dom's Squad of course... I was rather surprised they weren't here today actually."

Tobe, Loey and Gydo laughed and Irnai smirked evilly. When everyone stared at them Tobe said with a well placed shrug, "Oh we knew they wouldn't be. We told them not to be!"

"Beg pardon?" Yuki said, obviously confused.

"Ya' see, Tobe, Loey, Irnai and I wrote Wolset a note, with strict orders that they were to leave as late as possible, arrive as late as they could, and drive Dom to the breaking point. Dom will sleep late tomorrow... a raid on Sir Neal's stores guarantees that." Gydo said.

"And then," Loey said, taking a cookie off the tray, "While they are here, they're to do everything they can to keep Kel and Dom from having more than 10 minutes alone at a time. You guys are going to help us do that! This way the play will be the straw that breaks the pack-mule's back."

There was silence for a long minute, and then "You children are evil." Raoul said admiringly.

"We know." laughed Irnai.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_Decmber 19, (same time) on-road... sort of_--

_'Not again! why are we stopping now?_' thought a very agitated Dom, as he turned around. It was very dark out, and probably around midnight, but after three wrong turns; eleven bathroom breaks, at six of which something of vital importance was forgotten; plus three of his men fainting, they still were about four miles from New Hope. Dom was beginning to think his men might actually want to be late.

'What now?" He moaned to his men, he was exhausted, and hungry.

"Dom," Wolset said carefully, his care was do to Dom's violent tendencies which had increased with the hour, "We're all tired, starving and well, we think we should camp out here for the night and go to New Hope in the morning; we'll still be there on time."

This morning's Dom would've argued with that, but now he half-heartedly said, "Yes."

As Dom pitched his tent, Wolset whispered to Fulcher, "You got the sleepy herbs? Good sprinkle them on Dom's dinner."

"Oy! Dom, dinner's up, come and get it!" He handed Dom a bowl of soup with a smile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning Dom would not wake up. He wasn't dead of course, just deeply asleep. After confirming this with a bucket of pond water, the smell of bacon and a stick Wolset smirked at the men, "Those kids... they said he'd sleep till noon, I reckon we have 'bout an hour left. One of us should ride ahead, to alert those children that the plan goes good."

"I'll go." said Fulcher, putting on his helm and standing up, "Meet you all there when sleeping beauty wakes up." The men laughed as Fulcher waved, and rode off.

"So have you heard about the new law passing?" Wolset asked the men around him.

"Oh yes!!" Lorfen said "The one about how blacksmiths are no longer allowed to use temperamental steel in their work? I for one--"

"Where do you find this stuff out?" Wolset cut him off, "I was talking about the one about the Kings Own, how now the commanders of companies are allowed to marry."

"You mean Flyn can now marry and stay in the force? But I thought he was retiring?" one man said.

"He is, poor bloke, ever since he lost his hand to a killing machine he's been in poor spirits, but his sweetheart still loves him, so he's retiring to marry her... not much he can do without a hand. But what I'm inferring is that we'll need a new commander of the third company... and he'll be allowed to fall in love freely, won't he?"

At that exact moment, Dom came tearing out of his tent, blinking frantically at the sun high in the sky "Ack!! It's noon already? Why didn't one of you wake me!?" He ran back into his tent, and his squad could hear assorted thumps and curses as he flew around inside.

"Noon on the dot, boy those children are something else." Wolset said with a smile. But the men were looking back and forth, from where Wolset was, and where Dom had just stood.

"Do you mean that Raoul is going to make him---"

"What do **you** think?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: __Alrighty folks, now that we're down to the wire, I find myself in a bit of a pickle. You see, I can't really include the entire play, it would take too long, and be pointless to the plot. So what I think I am going to do is show several semi-important (or just fun) scenes, and let you guys use your imagination to figure out the rest, okay? Sound good? Good. Thanks for understanding =), Now back to the story_

**The New Hope Players  
****Chapter 8**

--_December 20th around 1 pm- New Hope_--

Fulcher came trotting into the gate, waving up at Meech who sat keeping watch on the walls. By the time Fulcher got all the way in, Yuki, Raoul, Daine and Buri were halfway across the lawn heading towards him as he stopped and turned to the four young'uns sitting businesslike at the table.

"Fulcher!!!" Gydo and Loey cried, they'd gotten quite close to the corporal over their Scanra adventure, he had proved to have a generous supply of sweets hidden in his saddle bags, as the ever curious and sneaky Loey and Gydo had noted. That alone made him the perfect friend for a twelve year old common girl.

Fulcher smiled at the kids, dug in his pocket and produced five candies that he handed down to Gydo, "Here you go, some sweets for the most brilliant, if evil children I've ever hoped to meet. Share those now, like a good girl, and give one to Meech okay?" He hopped down from his horse as the kids nodded happily. Tobe, his mouth full of sugary goodness came and took the horse away smiling happily.

Fulcher turned and marched over to Yuki, Daine, Raoul, and Buri, who'd just gotten there, "Sir, Ladies." He said, bowing like a Player, that is to say dramatically, "The plan goes good," He said straightening, "Dom was still asleep when I left at one hour till high noon, so so far so good. And oh, those children," he nodded his head backwards to where the children sat, savoring their sweets, and whispering conspiratorially, "Are much too clever for their own good. I take it that none of you even knew that they where telling us to go as slow as humanly possible, take as many stops, and forget something at everyone? AND they asked us to poison Dom's dinner with wakeflower, and strangely enough they had the right dosages measured so he'd wake up at noon exactly. They are past the point of almost scary. I sure don't want to upset them."

"You have no idea." said Yuki with a sigh, "I still don't know what they're going to do next! I wouldn't be surprised if they're going to salt the ice tomorrow to make Kel fall into Dom..."

No one had noticed that Tobe had been standing just away from the group, far enough to look busy, but close enough to hear every word the adults said. He crept back to the others with a smirk on his face. And the next morning a box of salt among with other things was discovered missing from the kitchen.

December 20 cont'd around 2pm New Hope.

"Yuki! Why on earth did you make us drag these cursed things all the way to headquarters?" Alanna swore, and dropped a heavy trunk on the floor of the hallway outside Kel's room.

"Yes, pray tell Yuki! Said Buri, as she and Daine dropped a saddle bag apiece on the floor next to the trunk, "Why did you want us to bring our ugliest old dresses anyway?"

Yuki smiled, "It was Loey's idea. You see it hits two targets with one arrow: firstly we need to keep Kel busy, and secondly she really does need proper formal attire for the play," Yuki dropped her sewing basket lightly atop the pile of things, "So that's what we're to do. Torture her for hours, making her wear every ugly dress we have, settle upon one, and then make her stay with us as we decide every other little detail about it."

"But... wait I'm confused, you making her wear an ugly gown to the play?" Daine frowned, "I though you wanted her to look pretty?"

"Oh she will, this is just a faux dress, in all actuality this entire thing is pointless... you see Lalasa sent Kel two very pretty dresses this September. One was for the weddings, but one I was to save for Midwinter. And before you ask, Kel can't wear the dress she wore to the wedding, because if you remember, a rather drunk soldier threw his wine goblet all over all of the bridesmaids for 'luck' so that dress is ruined." Yuki said smiling, "And hush I hear someone coming."

Loey came down the hallway, towing a miserable looking Kel behind her, "Found her!" she cried happily before laughing heartily the child ran off.

"So, Loey says I'm to be assigned a dress for the performance, Whoopee." She said glumly.

"What's got you all sad? You normally like clothes I thought," said Daine as they transferred all of the bags and trunks from the hall into Kel's room.

"Yeah... I guess so, just all this midwinterness, and I haven't even seen Dom or his squad at all!" said Kel, dropping into an armchair by her bed as Yuki dug around in the trunk, pulling out a truly hideous garment, a big poofy paisley skirt with a pink bodice and paisley sleeves.

"What the heck is that?!" Kel yelped as Yuki handed it to her.

"The first dress we want you to try," said Buri, with a wicked smile.

Kel went through dress after dress after dress, each more hideous than the last, there was one with a huge purple butterfly covering the back of the orange skirt; one with so much pink lace, it reminded Kel of a lover's day note; so many awful gowns that Kel thought she'd never find a decent one. She didn't.

"Well, I guess it's back to that one," sighed Kel, pointing to the only dress in the room that had almost fit her, it was vomit-green, with orange frills and across the front was a big yellow bow dripping in white lace. She sighed sadly, slid on the atrocity and stood on a stool, allowing the other ladies to take out the hem and fix it up a little.

"So Daine! I've been meaning to ask you, when did you finally accept Numair? I mean you sent me a letter saying you wanted to announce your engagement during our festivities, but you didn't give us details." Yuki said, threading a needle with green thread.

Daine raised an eyebrow at the eagerly listening ladies, "What details?" she asked slowly.

"Well," Buri said, nearly sticking Kel with a needle as she stood up, "Oh sorry Kel, But Daine when, where, and how? We may be combat women, but we still like to gossip. So when did he ask you?"

"He hasn't." Daine said simply, stitching a new hem.

"What!?"

Daine smiled "He hasn't asked me yet. Actually he hasn't asked me to marry him in a year; I think he may have given up. What a pity."

"So... wait, I'm confused. When you announce it to the world, you'll also be announcing it to Numair?" Kel asked the wildmage, her face puzzled.

"Goddess No!" Daine laughed, "He'll ask me, but I have to prod him in the right direction first. Men!" she sighed, "So idiotic sometimes. Oh, and Kel, in order to get him to ask me, I'll need another name card for our door, and a little help. I plan to do this tomorrow..."

Outside the window, Loey sighed inwardly, it seemed like _everyone_ was plotting something here at New Hope.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_December 20th, cont'd New Hope_--

It was nearly four thirty when Dom and his squad finally arrived.

"Sir Dom!!!" cried Tobe, Gydo and Irnai who sat behind their table. They all ran around to hug the road-worn Sergeant as he slid down off his saddle.

"You're very, very late," chastened Tobe as Gydo led the squad away to the stables, and Irnai dug through her papers, hiding her smirk "Very late," Tobe continued, "The riders were here first thing this morning! And Raoul, Buri, Daine and Numair were here yesterday!"

"We ran into... difficulties." muttered Dom looking around.

"If you're looking for Lady Kel," Irnai said walking over to them, her smirk under control "Good luck tearing her away from Alanna, Daine, Yuki and Buri. They are having a 'ladies day', complete with dresses and face paints. Oh and here," She handed Dom a key, "That's the key to you lodgings; the room is normally Loey's so take care of it. It's next to Kel's, come, I'll show you where..." she led the Sergeant off.

"Tobe," Loey came running up behind the lad, "Guess what?"

"What?" Tobe sighed, plopping down on his stool.

"I was listening to the ladies these past two or so hours, and well..."

"Well what?"

"Buri still hasn't told Raoul what Irnai told her, Lady Johanna of OkeBridge wears a wig, Daine has a plan to get Numair to ask her to marry him, Yuki wants purple shoes for Midwinter, Kel thinks she's going to wear a truly awful gown, and Sir Neal can't ice skate." Loey bounced up and down.

"Wait... half off that was useless, but that some of it... Gosh Loey do you know what we can **do** with that information!?" Tobe looked much more energetic all of the sudden; he hopped up and paced back and forth.

"I know!" Loey smiled evilly, "I mean, with the info on Lady Buri alone we could have fun. Though, let's leave that alone for the minute."

"Yeah, I agree," Tobe nodded, "But the dirt on Sir Neal and Daine..." he smiled wickedly.

"Boy it's good to be a kid."


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 9**

_--December 20th- New Hope, around 5:30 pm--_

Gydo and Loey sat in the hall outside from the kitchen, biting their lips and waiting... The kitchen was so noisy, with the special midwinter preparations going on and all, so it was impossible to here if they'd been found out. Loey and Gydo shared a scared look, this was way bigger than the last trick they'd pulled, and Sam (the cook), who was normally very nice to everyone, and eager to help and feed was in a towering temper. The children heard him yell at another novice chef. _I guess all this work has finally gotten to him_ Gydo hand signed to Loey, who signed back _Definitely, but what if Irnai gets caught?! She's not like Tobe, there is no way she can talk her way out of it. _Just as Loey finished that, a flustered, tired, but triumphant looking Irnai came crawling out of the kitchen, her knapsack full of something, and a huge smile on her face. _Got the stuff! And a few turnovers too, let's go. _She signed to the girls.

When they'd made it back to the back-stage prop room, (the trickster's headquarters), Irnai dumped her bag out and tossed a turnover to each of the other children, including Tobe, who'd been waiting for them there.

"I got it all!" She gasped, "The salt, the butter, all of the stain removing charms, the rotten fruit and veggies, bananas, towels, sixteen forks, sixteen spoons, and the butcher's knives" As she named each, she pulled it out of her bag and laid it out before them.

"Good work, but what are the butcher's knives for?" Tobe said warily.

Irnai rolled her eyes at him, "Sam is going mad under pressure, I thought it would be a good safety precaution to keep them as far from him as possible. Anyway, I know the salt is for the ice skating, the specialty spoons and forks for tomorrow's big breakfast food fight, and the stain removers are to keep everyone from staying clean 'cept us kids, the butter, rotten stuff 'n' bananas are kids weapons, and the towels are slings to throw stuff, but why did I have to steal this thing?" She pulled a large pendant, swinging from a chain out of her bag and handed it to Tobe.

"Tobe what the blazes?" Gydo yelped, "That's a mage's amulet! What will we do with that?"

Loey smirked at them as she took the amulet from Tobe carefully, "This isn't any mage amulet, it's a dreamer amulet, Sam's helper keeps a stash of them hidden behind the jugs of barley water; I saw them last time I was in there."

"Oh!" Gydo looked at the amulet wide eyed, "You mean, a dream amulet?! Like, one that can, with the right spell words make anyone dream about anything? But we'd need two of them right? If you want to make Kel and Dom dream about each other i mean."

Tobe and Loey looked at each other, aghast, "Oh no." Tobe said, "I didn't think of that. What use is one dream?"

"Than it's a good thing I took all of the ones back there huh?" Irnai said with a smile, pulling out six more amulets, "I had no idea why, but I had a feeling they'd be useful.

"You're amazing Irnai." Tobe sighed, "So tonight, after dinner we'll leave early and stake out Kel and Dom's rooms... I'm afraid we may have to hide in there until they fall asleep, and then... we have to arm the troops."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_December 20th, around 9 pm_--

Daine tucked the new nameplate into her hidden desk compartment with a smug smile; Numair wouldn't know what hit him.

Numair sat in the stable, starring at the box in his hand... _-Maybe she's ready...but maybe she's not...-_ he rose with a sigh and tucked the little box into his pocket.

Kivik sat in his room at headquarters, looking at the map of the dining arrangements for breakfast tomorrow Tobe had given him, his quadrant was highlighted in blue, and as a general it was his job to make sure his helpers made it out un-caught. Kivik raised his spoon, it was a fine wooden one that he'd filched from Sam ages ago, and he pulled it back and fired.

Yuki sat at her desk, quill flying across the paper, if she'd noticed Tobe's warning note about the siege at breakfast, she didn't look worried... except for the small stain-removal charm that dangled from her fan.

Buri stood alone, looking out at the town, wondering how on earth to tell Raoul what some little girl had told her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_December 20 N.H. around 11 pm_--

Tobe and Irnai were squashed under Kel's bed, waiting for Jump to alert them that she was sound asleep. -It was a good idea to recruit jump-, thought Tobe, -He's so much more useful than the others-. Tobe and Irnai had been in the same spot for the past 2 hours, ever since Lady Kel had returned from dinner. They really hoped that Sir Dom next door was in the same predicament, cause neither child wanted to miss the arming of the troops that was to take place at midnight. Finally, when Tobe was just about ready to nod off, Jump came under the bed and licked Irnai's nose. That was the signal, they could do it now.

To his displeasure, Tobe found that his muscles were cramped; this could prove a problem later on. Irnai dug around in her pocket, and then signed to Tobe,_ Got it, going to place it under her pillow now, you do the rest. _

Tobe nodded to her and then began to chant softly eyes closed, "Dreams of silence, Dreams of blessing, Dreams of what we ask, Ganiel from divine realms above, make this lady dream of Sir Dom, in a way that lights him in love." he recited this 5 times then nodded to Irnai and the two of them scrambled out.

They walked, quiet as church mice over to their headquarters, a quick glance at the watch guards told Tobe it must be about 11:30, so they had a half an hour to prepare for the providing of the other homeless children with weapons and targets, for the surprise food fight tomorrow... -_though it wasn't entirely a surprise to everyone, was it? I mean, I sent Yuki a warning note, so she wouldn't skin us all alive... and Kivik, Jasson and Marco is our generals, and us four as leaders... we're equipping everyone and it's for the best right?-_ Tobe thought _-Though... it really has no purpose does it? But we children deserve a bit of honest (if you could call it that) fun- _He and Irnai flopped down on the couch that sat onstage, ready for use in tomorrows performance.

"Thank goodness the stage is so far away from the town right?" Irnai whispered to Tobe, as he looked around for Loey and everyone else.

"Yeah, it would be-- Oh look there they come!" He sat up straighter and pointed to two figures creeping over from the prop-house, their arms full of stuff. Once nearer, it was unmistakably Loey and Gydo.

"Ugh" moaned Gydo dropping her load on the stage and rubbing her arms, "I was wedged between the bookshelf and the wall, for two hours!! I'm in such pain."

"Yeah, I know. This whole ordeal with the charms wasn't a bundle of laughs... but it'll make tomorrow that much sweeter, I think Gydo and I got the lot, oh and as a treat, we um... raided the kitchen again, got a whole 'nother bundle of stuff and four pots for helmets." Loey pointed to a pile of stuff next to the stage desk.

"Oh good!", Tobe opened the stage-desk drawer with a key and pulled out a fairly large map of the next day's breakfast's seating arrangements. Luckily (or perhaps not so luckily) the children were well spread out among the adults, and not all bunched together. The map was coded into three sections, in blue, green and yellow. Blue was Kivik's section, green Jasson and Marco had the yellow section with the youngest kids. But red was Tobe, Loey, Irani and Gydo's. And they had the most important part.

"Alright, there goes the change of the guard, so where are our--" but Loey stopped speaking abruptly, and shook her head smiling, for slipping down the road were the three generals, who broke into a run when they saw that their commanders were waiting for them.

"What'a ya' know?" Kivik panted, "We thought we'd be clever and a' beat ya'll here, and you beat us again!" he sighed dramatically, "What were you all doin' anyway?"

"We could tell you," Loey said simply, "But then we'd have to kill you."

"And anyway, we have what? Fifteen minutes before you're due to be with your groups, and explain to them the attack strategy that we're going to tell you." Tobe intervened when he saw that Kivik was going to retort.

"Oh very well, mighty commander," Kivik sat down on a bench in the front row and the other two generals followed him.

"Alright, here's the deal," Loey began, she rose the mapso they could see, "We have two main targets in each of your areas, Blue: Daine and Numair, Yellow: Buri and Raoul, Green: Lady Alanna... be uh... actually forget that, she's too dangerous, instead hit Commander Evin Larse, and Rider Miri, they're good sports."

Marco raised his hand, "Wait how are you gonna' start this thing?"

Tobe raised and eyebrow, "Watch and see, watch and see."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Oh yay! It's chapter 10!! No worries though, it's not the last chapter. We have three more to go! Anyway, I'm glad you all are excited about the foodfight... I decided that the New Hope kids deserved a bit of pointless fun - they are kids after all, not the evil masterminds they seem. But breakfast isn't until 9, so we have a little wait... and a little filler-fluff._

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 10**

_--December 21- 7 am_--

Daine slid the new nameplate into the name-plate holder on her door quietly; she then twirled around and nearly ran into Buri.

"What?" She whispered, "I have a plan to keep to!"

Buri glared at Daine and then pulled her down the stairs and outside so they could talk normally.

"What?" Daine said again, but worriedly, Buri didn't look good, "Buri... are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, just worried," she threw her hands into the air and continued, "How am I going to tell Raoul?!"

"Oh that." Daine sighed, "Well... just tell him. And if I were you I wouldn't tell him it was twins... it'll be so funny to see his expression when the babies come!" She said the last bit evilly, trying to make Buri laugh.

It half worked, Buri snorted, then said "You are just as bad at those kids you know that? And I guess you're right I should just tell him..." she sighed, "So anyway I can help with your plan?"

"Actually... Yes." Daine smiled, "When Numair comes tearing outside in fifteen minutes, tell him when he asks you, that I'm at the stream meditating."

"Alright, go. Scat!" Buri waved Daine off, smiling at the whole situation.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Numair awoke to a sparrow pecking his nose. Daine was gone, and this bird was not leaving. He sat up suddenly and near threw the bird across the room. It peeped angrily at him and dropped a note in his lap. He looked at it and then sighed heavily, apparently Daine wouldn't let him sleep in today after all; he tore open the letter and read quickly.

"Look at the door?" he said, puzzled, "why?" Numair got dressed, and following orders, studied the door closely, looking for anything abnormal. It took him at least five minutes to think to look at the outside of it, rather than the side facing the room's interior, and then another few momenths to notice the new nameplate. His eyes grew round and he tore back inside, and just as fast ran out of his room, a little box in hand. He paused again in front of the new door sign, just to be sure, but there was no mistaking what it said. He turned and ran out, a little ring box in hand.

_On the Nameplate:_

_**Room 3**_

_**Numair Salmalin,**_

_**And**_

_**Soon to be Veralidaine Salmalin,**_

_**As He's been good, and Today is Someday.**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_December 21- 8:00 am_--

Tobe yawned loudly and slouched in his chair by the door, "Ump, guys why did we hafta' get up so early?"

Loey glared at him, "To exchange midwinter gifts you butthead." she said irritably... she was exhausted too, "We just gotta wait for Gydo to find her basket of presents."

"Found it!!" Gydo's voice came out of her closet... which was spewing clothes and the like all over her wooden floor. She crawled out, holding a fairly large basket filled with packages wrapped clumsily in cloth.

"Good!" Loey sat up, "And I have the presents from Kel and Yuki and friends here in this basket, so lets open!!" Within seconds the floor was littered in paper, cloth and twine and each child had a nice pile of gifts next to them.

"Oh! Loey!! This is so cool!" Tobe flipped through an official looking copy of their script.

"No problem," Loey replied, fingering a nice woolen coat, "Look at what Lady Kel got me! A coat, you know how much I needed one!"

"Yes, she was really thoughtful, wasn't she?" Irnai sighed, flipping through her copy of A Child Prophet's Guide to Dealing With Visions, her gift from Kel.

Gydo laughed when she saw what Irnai had gotten, "Gods know you need that! But look at this!" She snapped out a Yamani fan.

"Oh you got a shukusen from Yuki too?" Loey said happily, pulling out her own deadly ornament.

"Wait," Tobe looked wary, "You two have those scary sharp fan things now? Rats! All she gave me was a belt buckle with a mini-knife in it!"

"At least she gave you a weapon!" Interjected Irnai, "All I got was a brick of green tea! And what did Daine and Numair and Raoul and Buri give you guys? I got a ball and a hat box."

"Fun," said Loey distractedly, sorting through her small pile, "Oh, they gave me a silk hair bow and a nice bag."

"I got a pair of riding boots and gloves!!" Tobe looked elated by this, "Real leather and all... wow!!"

Gydo looked up from the dress she was examining (a gift from Kel) and smiled wickedly, "This has been an amazing gift morning!! And the day has just begun... the best part hasn't even started yet. AND we haven't got Kel and Dom's real gift to us have we?"

--_December 21- Breakfast_--

Daine and Numair were very happy looking when they joined the other guests, and New Hope's homeless children for breakfast. Of course, it was rather obvious to the other ladies as to why Daine was beaming and near-skipping to the table. They flocked around her, demanding details and to see the ring, cooing over it as though it was a newborn babe, whilst the men just nodded at Numair and returned to watching the door for Sam and the food. It had been the childrens' idea of course, to seat all the guests together in the town's only formal dining hall rather than with the rest of the town's inhabitants.

Finally when everyone was settled down, the food arrived, great big platters heaping in eggs, bacon, toast and an a general assortment of breakfast. Each visitor was given first choice of the meals, forcing the children and regular inhabitants to wait quietly for their turn. If anyone noticed the fact that the children were extra antsy, they put it down to nerves about the night's events, and ignored it. They shouldn't have.

Once everyone was served, Kivik looked nervously to Tobe, who sat next to Neal. He nodded. Kivik looked over at Neal, took a deep breath and then began to hum. Most eaters ignored him until Tobe took the harmony, and then Jasson, Marco, and even Meech joined in. It was a simple tune, one of the more soppy love ballads, commonly heard sung by minstrels in town squares, but as soon as they heard it, Merric and Kel whirled around, dropping their utensils, eyes wide, trying to remember... and then Kel placed the tune in her memory. "Oy," she whispered to Merric across the table "Isn't that the tune that we used to sing to---"

Out of no where it seemed, a big glob of porridge landed on Kivik's forehead. Everyone, most of whom had been smiling at what they thought was scheduled entertainment, fell silent, mouths open. Neal was half-standing, spoon still smudged with porridge in his hand. He glared at Kivik, who merely blinked up at his attacker, a slow smile blooming across the child's face as he silently congratulated himself on a plan done well.

"You hit him!!!" cried Loey, breaking the silence and leaping onto her chair, pointing her spoon threateningly at Neal, a look of pure vengance upon her face.

"How dare you?!" Gydo stood up as well, and picked up a hardboiled egg in her hand... at least the adults thought it was hardboiled. She flung it at Neal who ducked... which caused the egg to hit Sir Dom by mistake. The egg splintered onto his tunic, splattering him with egg gunk. Laughing, he discarded the toast he had previously been munching on, and threw some of his food at Kel, who glared at him, "You're gonna pay for that Masobole."

"Food Fight!!!" one of the children called. And next thing the adults knew, all of the children and some adults were flinging food at everyone. It was all they could do to fight back. No one ever found out where the rotted fruit came from, or how the children where so well armed and shielded, but it turned out to be the most eventful breakfast New Hope had ever seen... and ever wanted to see. Many decent clothes were ruined that day... in fact; the children were the only clean ones there!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

--_December 21-11 am_--

"Neal!" Yuki snapped her hand out and grabbed her husband, who had been attempting to sneak by without being noticed, by the collar, "There you are! You're going to miss the skating. Come on!" She pulled him onto the sleigh and nodded to Raoul, who drove the whole gang off.

There was a large frozen pond only a half-a-mile from New Hope, so they made good time getting there, the children, who, since they were clean, had gone ahead earlier, had already set it up, with warnings against weak ice, and benches to put on skates. Tobe, Loey and Gyod were skating around the edge, keeping an eye on the proceedings. They did that for about half an hour, until they sat on a bench with Irnai, who couldn't skate at all.

"How goes it?" Tobe asked her, as he sat down.

"Good... Look," Irnai pointed to Neal, "Poor Sir Neal, he keeps falling down! Oh look there he goes again!" She laughed at the spectacle the tall Neal was making of himself.

"I'm glad, though I feel rather bad for him... I mean first the food fight, then this, and the play tonight..." Gydo sighed.

"Don't worry; we'll make it up to him." Tobe said confidently, "I have a plan... but now it's time to put this plan into action, with our Dom-and-Kel relay!" He got up and skated over to Yuki, and whispered something to her. She nodded and then blew a long note on her whistle, the symbol to get off the ice.

Once everyone was congregated on benches, Yuki began to explain the next part of the day, "Okay, to add some flavor to the ice, the young'uns thought it would be nice to have a race. So it's a Yamani styled. There are six teams, two people per team, they stand on opposite ends of the ice. One of them holds the team Baton, and when I blow the whistle, they both start skating fast as they can, and try to meet in the middle where the person with the baton gives it to the other person. They skate to the opposite side that they started from. Then they turn around and do it again... three more times. Whoever finishes first wins! Any questions?"

"Yeah!" called Raoul, "What do we win?"

Yuki smiled, "It's a secret worth waiting for Raoul. Now teams, okay, the kids are done setting up, I'll let them say who goes where."

"Hi!!" Gydo called, the picture of an innocent child, "Umm okay, first lane will be Kel and Dom...

_**To Be Continued**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-Last time:

Once everyone was congregated on benches, Yuki began to explain the next part, "Okay, to add some flavor to the ice, the young'uns thought it would be nice to have a race. So it's a Yamani styled. There are six teams, two people per team, they stand on opposite ends of the ice. One of them holds the team Baton, and when I blow the whistle, they both start skating fast as they can, and try to meet in the middle where the person with the baton gives it to the other person. They skate to the opposite side that they started from. Then they turn around and do it again... three more times. Whoever finishes first wins! Any questions?"

"Yeah!" called Raoul, "What do we win?"

Yuki smiled, "It's a secret worth waiting for Raoul. Now teams, okay, the kids are done setting up, I'll let them say who goes where."

End flash back... now to continue...

"Hi!!" Gydo called, the picture of an innocent child, "Umm okay, first lane will be Kel and Dom, the second will be Yuki and Neal, third is Buri and Raoul, then Miri and Evin, yes you Riders get to play too, fifth is Woslet and Fulcher and the last one... Daine and Numair! Yay! Now all you audience members... pick a team to cheer for, and CHEER!"

The teams got ready, and when everyone was set, Tobe (who stood on a bench) blew a long note on a flute and when the crowd fell silent he said, "On your mark... Ready... Gooo!!"

For the first few moments, no one noticed anything wrong... it was obvious that Neal could hardly skate, so that wasn't a problem, but Kel and Dom... they raced to the middle, and reached it at the same time. Then out of no where, Kel slipped and fell, knocking Dom's legs out from under him so he fell atop her.

"Oof! Kel!" He yelped, rolling off her. She attempted to stand and managed it, pulling Dom up as well. He rolled his eyes, but handed her the baton and continued the race, as no one else had stopped.

On the second time through the middle, they both wobbled a bit, but neither of them fell, they were making up time! But on the third run, just as Kel reached the middle, Raoul and Buri finished the race. She skidded to a stop, just at the dead center of their lane.

"And we have a winner!!" Yelled Tobe to the crowd, who were laughing and clapping in equal measure, "And as your prize-- Lady!!!" For as he talked, Kel had stood still, right over the weakened (or salted) piece of ice... and just then, it had broken beneath her and she had fallen through.

"Kel!" Dom raced quick as lightning over to the ice hole, Raoul and the others were right behind him... and Neal, still trying to stay balanced was way behind them.

Dom stuck his arms into the frigid water, and a display of incredible strength pulled out the Lady Knight, a look of serious worry on his face, "Kel!! Kel!!" he said quickly, "Are you okay? Open your eyes!!"

"I'm alright" she mumbled... "Just a little... cold"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-_Later That Day-_

"Tobe!!!" Loey came bounding into Tobe's room, followed closely by Gydo and Irnai, "She's going to be fine! In fact she was okay, she was in the water for so short a time, and received adequate medical attention quickly enough, that if anything she'll just never want to go skating again."

"I figured that... but gods Loey!" Tobe burst out, "We could've killed her!! And why? To add to our scheme? Because that time frame was empty?!"

"Tobe, we didn't mean to almost kill her. We'd never want that." Irnai, said quietly, "And it was an accident, even Yuki says so. And she probably knows it was us."

"I know." Tobe sighed, "I'm just thinking... if we miscalculated that. What if the play was one huge miscalculation? What if Dom and Kel aren't meant for each other after all? And anyway, even if they are, he's in the Own! He'll never be able to marry her."

"Shows how much you know!" Gydo scoffed.

"What? It is common knowledge the men in the own can't get married." Tobe said, visibly affronted.

"That's true," Loey smiled, "Common own men can't... but company commanders now can."

"But Dom isn't a company commander..." Tobe was puzzled, "Couldn't you girls ever say something so a fellow can understand it?"

"Oh fine." Gydo pouted.

"Alright," Loey said, "So you know Commander Flyn. Well he's retiring, he lost his hand to a killing device months ago. And I was... well."

"Eavesdropping," Tobe finished with a sigh.

"Well yeah." Loey shrugged, "But anyway, I overheard Raoul and Buri talking, and well he's going to make Dom the commander of the third company."

"No way?" Tobe exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, dropping his script on the floor.

"Yes way. And now, we need to go to the stage, and get prepared for the performance, don't we?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kel sat on her bed, staring at the hideous dress that lay on her chair. -_No. No way. Not in front of Dom. Or anyone else either. - _She thought glumly, for she had nothing else to wear... the awful garment was her only (if horrific) choice... and that wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Kel!!" Yuki came barreling into Kel's room, a huge dress box in her arms which she dropped next to Kel on the bed, "Oh good you're not ready yet... I just remembered that Lalasa gave this to me to give to you for Midwinter... so maybe it's a proper dress?"

Kel looked at her, "You better hope it is." She ripped open the package... and out fell the most beautiful dress!

"Oh!" gasped Kel, impressed against her will, she ran her fingers over the blue satin, fingering the silver embroidery and hem.

"Well," Said Yuki, with a smile, "I guess I'll take this one back... maybe I can make Neal a new tunic out of it." She picked up the ugly dress and flounced out, leaving Kel still starring at the dress on the bed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dom!" Raoul's voice burst through Dom's quiet thoughts.

"Ugh. What?!" Dom opened his door to find his commander looking down on him, tall as Dom was, Raoul still had half of a foot on him. He invited the commander in, and offered him a pastry off the tray that the children had delivered to his room (in a not so secret attempt to apologize for breakfast).

"I have a predicament." Raoul walked in, "You see, Flyn retired."

"Oh. Well we all saw it coming Sir, that man wanted to get out of the force once he lost his hand... he mentioned his darling sweetheart a lot too." Dom replied, returning to his chair.

"Yes, yes, I'd hoped that the new law would've kept him in the Own, but that was before he lost his hand," Raoul sighed, "But that's not my problem precisely... you see now I need a new commander of the Third Company."

"Oh." Dom inwardly wondered what this had to do with him.

"And I was thinking... Well, Dom, How does Commander Domitan of Masbolle sound?" He smiled at the shock on Dom's face and stood, "I'll let you think on it." and he walked out, leaving Dom starring after him, muttering gibberish at the closing door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tobe, Loey, Gydo and Irani sat in the tiny private room at the back of the prop house, out in the main room, everyone else was hustling and bustling, getting ready for the show, but this tiny sector was the four masterminds private dressing room, there was a clothes rack, and a big divider, so that the girls and Tobe could change modestly. Right now though, they where in their first act dresses and tunics, waiting for Yuki to come in to fuss with their hair and for Daine to help them do face paint, they sat on a long bench and looked at each other. A long while passed in silence

"You know," Loey said at last, "I'm not nervous about the lines or about the songs or even the dancing... I'm just worried about what will happen if... if..." the idea seemed too horrible to think about, let alone say.

"If the entire thing was a mess, and Dom and Kel hate us for ever." Tobe finished for her, his face drawn and worried.

"No. That while terrible, would be bearable," Loey said, shaking her head, "I'm worried that this will ruin any chance that Kel and Dom have together... that they'll be so embarrassed that they won't be able to admit it!"

"No!!!!" Gydo jumped up, "Look, at the beginning, I was reluctant, but this WILL work! We've done everything, checked everything twice, mounted tensions, then eliminated them, affected nearly every possible way to strain Dom and Kel's resistant denial. For Mithros' sake, we even enlisted Dom's own men to spy on him!! This. Must. Work!"

"Wow..." Irani said softly, "I feel inspired now."

"Yeah... Inspired to get that commander and sergeant together at last!! Come'on lets get our selves pretty!" Loey said, standing up, they nodded and she called out for Yuki, for the children were finally ready.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well it's time... Curtain's finally rising =)_

**The New Hope Players  
Chapter 12**

--_December 21, New Hope, Show Time--_

"You have got to be kidding me Yuki." Kel stood just outside the dining hall, her dress sweeping the ground, and her arms crossed mutinously. It was time for the special guests to take their seats in front of the stage, but Kel it seemed had a problem with the grand entrance they had planned for her.

"I mean, I wore the dress," Kel continued with her adamant debate, "I got my hair styled... sort of, I even made sure to be meticulous during the feast. But this, this is going way too far. A formal entrance?! Uh-uh, no way."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "A formal entrance is what is happening. You have no choice here. It was decided upon by the young ones, without any thought towards how you feel about this sort of thing. This play is their midwinter gift to you. Will you be so rude to deny them giving you the little they can? Will you be so selfish as to in their minds ruin their perfect play? Will you?"

Kel froze, looked helplessly at Yuki and then sighed, "I can't get out of this can I?"

Yuki smirked behind her fan and shook her head, and lead Kel down the road that led to the stage. The stage itself was far from the town, but still inside the wall, actually it was on the other side of the in-walled fields, in the midst of a thicket of trees. Kel had originally wanted the trees cut down, so the stage would be more accessible, but the children loved them. They added to the mystery and secrecy of the stage and its prop house. Right now though, she was wishing she'd cut them down, for they were being used as an entryway, and the important people were making proper court entrances.

_-I shouldn't have argued with Yuki-_ Kel thought dismally, _-Now we'll be the last ones in and everyone will be staring at me. Why oh why did I wear such a fancy dress?-_

Tobe, Loey, Gydo and Irnai sat on the stage, cross-legged, just behind the red curtain, listening to the names being announced. Occasionally they'd hand-sign something to each other and grin, but mostly they just looked nervously at the thin crack of light between the two curtain portions.

Outside they heard someone announce the name Keladry of Mindelan, and they exchanged glances, filled with franticness and mirth.

-_Looks like Yuki did what we asked her to do, delay her for last_- Tobe signed to the group as he stood and dusted off his outfit. His costume comprised of a miniature Kings Own tunic, belt, and a scabbard which contained a wooden sword.

He pulled Loey to her feet. She looked a lot like Kel; her hair was tied back, which gave it the illusion of being shorter and she wore a purple tunic, which made sure that their audience would immediately recognize her as a girl. She had a scabbard on her belt too, but it was useless, for all the fighting scenes, Loey would use a fake glaive, which was still backstage. She turned to Tobe and signed back -_Yeah, good thing there is no intermission, or we'd be down one Yamani director-_

Irnai and Gydo pushed themselves up. Gydo was wearing a long silver kimono, and was holding one of Yuki's reddest shukusen. Irnai pulled a leaf out of her hair. Irnai was wearing a common looking dress and apron, but she had a big wooden spoon in her pocket, and was prone to whacking people with it when they disturbed her backstage.

-_Oh No!-_ Gydo frantically moved her fingers, -_Yuki's making the speech! We got to get out there!_- And with one last longing look at the safety of the dark stage, the group opened the crack in the curtain a little wider and stepped through.

"Welcome to New Hope," Tobe smiled at the quiet crowd, "I hope our visitors have enjoyed their visit so far, but now it's time for the best part of your stay."

"Yes, the play," Loey stepped forward, so she was next to Tobe, "You all came here to see it, and it's finally time."

"This is a play the four of us wrote ourselves," Gydo came up to the group, "It's based on a semi-recent story, so it may include some of you. If we offend you in any way, we apologize a hundred times."

"Unless of course," Irnai spoke in a matter of fact voice, "You're Sir Neal, 'cause we sort of intended to offend him." The crowd gave an appreciative chuckle, as Neal turned a slight red color. Un-noticed by the chuckling crowd, Irnai, Loey and Tobe snuck back behind the curtain, leaving Gydo alone at center stage, her long kimono fluttering.

"Well," Gydo's voice changed to one of maturity, and in the background the soft chords of a harp started to play, "For your reference's sake, I am playing Lady Yukimi, who narrates this ordeal. You will not receive cast lists or programs, it adds to the mystique when you don't know who is what."

She crossed the stage to the farthest corner of the stage, where a fancy poof sat waiting for her. The final chord strummed, and the curtain opened onto scenery unexpected by those in the crowd... well some of those in the crowd at least.

On stage, Loey stood behind a desk, reading a piece of paper, she sighed at went over to the window and looked out longingly. She sighed again, and began to sing softly, as a flute started to play in the background,

_"What use am I?  
To follow my path,  
I must defy,  
The kingdom, the king, my people._

_What good am I,  
I'm useless,  
Only have a stinking chamber convinced,  
That I will be a hero._

_So they stuck me with the zeroes,  
To keep them safe,  
Or to keep me alive?  
What type of Knight am I?"_

Loey held the last note for a long minute, hands in the air, looking to the sky, as though asking the gods for help. The finished with a flute flourish, and the crowd burst into applause.

Loey returned to her desk, and Gydo stood up, "Our story begins, not on once upon a time, but at once upon a refuge camp. Lady Knight Keladry, commands it here, reluctantly I suppose. She'll always do her best for Haven, but in truth she'd rather be out there, fighting the war... and hunting down Blayce, the maker or the killing machines. That's what the chamber of the ordeal ordered her to do, it is her destiny."

Onstage, two more people joined the scene, Kivik (Neal), Irnai (Fanche), Jack (Merric) and Marco (Gil).

"Kel, the troops are out, the young'uns are flying kites, and heaven's above, Sir Neal hada' thought!" Irnai said, voice loaded with sarcasm, she rolled her eyes, "I think it's a miracle day."

"I could do with a miracle, truth be told. Three fights today! THREE! And it isn't even noon!" Loey harrumphed and sat atop her desk comfortably.

Jack snorted, "Do we even want to know what they were about? Or was it the usual 'He stole my arrows' rubbish?"

"Two rubbish fights, one fight over something someone said about someone's grandmother." Loey sighed and rubbed her eyes, "So Neal, you thought something complete today? Good job, mind cluing me in on what it was?"

Kivik glared at her, he looked so like Neal at that second that the real Kel and Yuki near fell off their chairs laughing, "I am not. An. imbecile. You best remember that. And as to my idea... uh..." he looked at Marco hopefully.

"Ye' forgot?" Marco snickered, "Alrighty lad, Lady, he thinks you should make you live report to His Lord Wyldon tomorrow."

"Yes! That's it!" Kivik bounced up and down eagerly, "I'm near out of some important herbs Kel, and I know that Merric needs new stuff too. So can we go? Please!"

Loey raised an eyebrow, "And this would have nothing to do with the letters from a special someone that are waiting at Mastiff for you does it?" Kivik turned red, "I thought so," Loey continued, smirking, "But you know, we should make our reports soon shouldn't we?"

"And the fact you want to go now too has nothing to do with a certain member of the King's Own who'll be at Mastiff does it?" Irnai said knowingly. She ducked just in time, as a paper ball came flying her way.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. He and I are just friends! Got it?" Loey said, sort of threateningly.

"Oh sure, just best buddies," Jack said teasingly.

"Wait, who's this guy we're talking about?" Kivik said, obviously confused.

The play continued, it was decided that Kel and them would go on the Mastiff the next day, with much details and such the gang finally got it together and made it to Mastiff.

The stage was semi-dark, but you could see a bed and in it, Loey, apparently asleep.

Gydo Stood and walked gracefully to center stage, "We come in now, at Mastiff. Kel is fast asleep, happy in dreamland, but not too far from here; all is not well at Haven..."

Rap-rap-rap! Rap-rap-rap! Loey jolted upright, and the stage lights turned on. She whirled out of bed, and was revealed to be wearing a long nightgown. Before she could even say 'Who's there?' Tomas (Wyldon), Kivik and Meech (Tobe) came running in.

"Tobe?!" Loey yelped, as the boy ran to her, "Goddess... No. NO." She looked horrified to Tomas.

He nodded to her, "Yes Mindelan."

"No it can't be! Haven can't have fallen. It just CAN'T have." Kivik exclaimed, his face wrought with misery.

Loey however, held Meech to her, but looked at Tomas, face unreadable, "It has fallen, hasn't it. It must've, for Tobe to be here, now, in this condition. Neal, he's so sickly, what can you do for him?" Kivik, who in truth had some gift of his own, twiddled his fingers and a faint green light appeared around Meech, who stiffened and then went limp.

"Sleep," Kivik said simply, then took the lifeless boy from Loey and exited the stage. Loey turned to Tomas.

"Get ready. We have a fast ride to go on." He said with a sigh and left stage-right, leaving Loey quite alone.

"Are you happy now?!" She cried to the air, "Are you happy chamber? My people are undoubtedly Blayce's new victims, so I guess I have to do what you wanted. Are you Happy?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Hope Players  
****Chapter 13**

_Dom's POV_:

The lights dimmed on the stage, Loey turned tail and ran, hurrying, obviously to change for the next scene. The kids onstage were moving things but Dom wasn't pay attention to that, he was thinking... and worrying.

_-Is it just me and I could be paranoid, but are the young'uns making many, many allusions that Kel and I are meant for each other!? It's based mainly on fact right? But what if the children got Gil to tell them how I reacted when I heard that Kel had gone on alone. Damn, I bet they did. I am so dead_.-

Wolset sat behind his commander, and was trying not to laugh, "Goddess Fulcher they did it!" he hissed.

"Are doing it you mean," Fulcher whispered back warily, eyes on the back of Dom's head, "We don't know that it will work."

"Oh come on!" Wolset sounded annoyed, "Look at all these kids have done. Seriously, I think they are the most clever beings in Tortall! It will work."

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Kel's POV_:

The lights dimmed on the stage, Loey turned tail and ran, hurrying, obviously to change for the next scene. The kids onstage were moving things but Kel was in her own little world.

_-What in the world are they planning? I may have been the only one to notice it, but there are constant mentions of me and Dom being... together. I suppose I could be being paranoid... I'm always paranoid about Dom. Not that I love him like that--- oh this is stupid! Why lie to myself?-_

Yuki and Buri sat next to Kel, Buri was in-between Yuki and Kel. Yuki had a bunch of papers in her lap, and while Kel was in her own little world Yuki and Buri were passing notes.

_Yuki, Do you think it's working? -B_

_Of course, look at her! -Y_

_But... you're right, she's love-struck. I remember those days...-B_

_What do you mean Remember? Oh. Have you told him yet? -Y_

_Uh... oh look, it's beginning again! - B_

_Coward. - Y_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gydo narrated the play through Kel's return to the destroyed haven, found Merric, and let her sneak off...

Loey sat next to an over turned bucket, a small crew of animals around her, Jump sat in front of her.

"Well, what now Jump?" Loey said, looking at the sky, "What's next? We follow them to Scanra, and then what? Take on a whole castle with just me a half-green knight and a crew of motley dogs and cats?" Loey sighed and continued to stare at the animals, eventually she fell asleep. In the semi-darkness onstage, a band of boys crept up next to her.

Tobe (Dom) turned to the gang behind him, "She'll kill us if we wake her in the dead of night. Best to let her awaken herself, as I do like my head where it belongs... that is to say on my neck." there was a chuckle from the audience, and then Karper (Wolset) said, "Ye' just want to stay on her good side, so she'll liiiike you."

"Shuddup corporal," Tobe said, sounding very true to character, which got an even bigger laugh from Dom's friends. About five minutes of fighting later, the stage lights got brighter, making it seem like morning. Loey yawned and sat up, looking around. Upon spotting Tobe and Karper, midway through throwing fists at each other, frozen mid-fist as they starred at her, she shrieked.

"What the bloody hell?" Loey yelped, jumping to her feet grabbing her glaive, "What are you doing here? If it's to bring me back, dream on. I refuse point blank to go back. I will save my people, got it?"

"Yup. Raoul sent us to help. If you'd kindly put down that weapon we'll explain how."

About a half an hour later, with much action and narration, Gydo brought the play to her second favorite scene, when Kel and friends rescue the adults,

"So," Said Loey, she and everyone else were sitting on the edge of the stage, the curtain shut behind them, hiding behind it the scenery of the adults imprisonment camp, "We've got to get them free, Gil, can any of your men pick locks?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "We're ex-convicts lady, some of them have been picking locks since they learnt to walk... or even before that!"

"Good. Tobe," Loey turned to Meech, "can you explain to the horses why they need to turn on their masters?"

"Already did lady." Tobe said, fiddling with a bit of grass stem.

"Good. Alright men let's get to work." Loey said. The curtain opened, and just like in the real tale, the gang easily defeated the adults' guards, saved their people and triumphed...

"Wait." Kivik said, once the battle was done, "Wait, where are the children?"

"They're already gone on to Blayce haven't they?" Loey asked Irnai softly.

"Yes lady." Irnai's eyes were filled with tears, "They fought like mad, but Stenumn, Blayce's big mad dog took' em away. They'll be his."

"No. Never. Those children will never be his. Never."

So Loey and the gang led a captivated audience to Blayce's house of fear. They march through his little town, met up with some helpful people and were prepared to storm the castle.

Loey sat alone, staring from a long distance at the castle, her face unreadable.

"Kel," Tobe came out from the wings and sat next to her, looking at her.

"What?" Loey's answer was short, abrupt.

"Nothing, really, it's just that um, oh, forget it." Tobe's face flushed, and he made as to stand and leave.

"No, I'm sorry Dom, it's okay, go on," Loey looked over at him, concern on her face.

"No, really, forget it." He turned and walked quickly offstage, leaving Loey looking really confused.

"Now what have I done?!" Loey looked to the sky, "Life is way too confusing; Gods above couldn't you make it a little bit easier for us mortals? We're not all god-touched you know!! And now even Dom's mad at me. And he's the only one who matters--- Wait what did I just say?"

"You just admitted to yourself the truth," said Irnai as she entered from the side, "That you love that sergeant. And don't you gimme' any posh about just being friends, I'm common born, I know a heck of a lot more about love than any noble. You and you're arranged marriages, bah."

"But--"

"Honestly Kel, do you love him?"

Loey looked at the audience, and then began to sing,

_Do I love him?  
What does it matter anyway?  
I could love him all I want,  
But he'll never love me back._

_But do I love him?  
Respect him? Yes  
Know him? Yes  
Am I his friend?  
Of course I am,  
But do I really Love him?_

_Do I?  
Is it possible?  
I guess it could be possible...  
Probable...  
True._

"See! You DO love him," Irnai exclaimed after the applause died down.

"But what does it matter? He'll never love me!"

"It does matter. Never ever say never."

Kathleen (Agrane) led Loey and Kivik through a secret passage way... the setup for this scene was really cool, half of the stage was a two floor building, the kids on the second floor, and the bottom floor contained only a stair way. Outsid the building there was a empty half of the stage. Loey crept into the building from the side. She stood waiting, hardly breathing, watching the stairs, and then... the little ones came down, running and hugging her, escaping out the same way she had come in.

Once they were all safe, Loey turned to her men, "Let's fight these dogs to the ground."

And so they did. They ran out the front door, calling a war cry. Behind them the fun set slid off the stage, its purpose done. From the trees around the audience came the cry of Blayce's men. They charged up the stage steps and the battle commenced. Loey edged to the front of the stage, and called to Kivik, loudly of the fighting men, "Neal! I'm going to fight him, going to get that rotten dog!" And she ran up the aisle and into the trees.

"Kel knew that to get to Blayce, she'd have to go through Stenumn... the biggest dog. So she went searching for him... and found him." Gydo's face was stony; the audience actually seemed a little unnerved. Onstage, a big wall with a large door stood behind Joshua, the largest boy in New Hope... and the perfect person to play Stenumn.

Loey entered from stage right, glaive held high, ready for anything, "So," She said coldly, "This is what a monster's lapdog looks like; if was picturing something a little less grotesque to tell truth." She lunged forward, then just as he started to fight back; she withdrew, causing him to lunge and the battle to start.

"So," Joshua grumbled, moving deftly, "You really think you can beat my master? Ha. And you're just a little girl." He sidestepped her with an excellent sword move "cut" into her shoulder, causing "blood" to stain her shirt. "Ah!" Loey yelped, and in a quick move, she knocked him to his knees and whacked his head with her glaive, he fell to the floor, obviously 'dead'.

"You make me sick." Loey turned and marched through the door. the lights dimmed, and Joshua got up and helped the other cast members to spin the wall around, revealing a truly horrible room... the walls splattered in blood, and Jasson (Blayce) standing in the center of the room. twisting a jewel in his ugly hands.

"Stenumn," He whined, "How could you let them in? There are rumors that my so called downfall is here, bah."

"I'm not Stenumn." Loey stepped into the light, glaring at the man before her.

"Oh." Blayce froze, and stared at Loey before bursting out into laughter, "So you're the one who's going to be my downfall? You? Why you're just that little chit from Tortall!"

"Stop, you disgusting monster."

"And you couldn't even defend your own children! Hah!" His faced twisted with glee.

"I said stop," Loey gripped the glaive so hard her knuckles turned white.

"I wonder," He hissed, eyes sick, "If you should know how I kill them before you die. Yes... I'll tell you, First I--"

"I said stop!" Loey cried, and she swung her glaive murderously, "I said stop your murderous, idiot! You're sick and disgusting and I'm sick of you." She "stabbed" Jasson with the weapon.

"Ahhhh!" cried Jasson as he fell backwards, in his dramatic death scene.

The door behind him vanished in a puff of purple smoke to be replaced by a warped glass window, which Catherine (the chamber) looked through, "You have done well Protector of the Small." Catherine said in a monotone-emotionless voice

"Are we through yet? I've done what you told me I would, I killed the Nothing Man, _and_ his dog. I think our deal is done. And for Mithros sakes could you stop with the "Protector of the small nonsense?" Loey said, wiping her glaive clean of "blood".

"Yes, yes, we are through. But there will be work for you soon enough my dear protector." Catherine said mockingly, and with another puff of smoke vanished.

"Just what I need," Loey sighed dramatically, "Sarcastic chambers." with that she turned and marched off stage. The curtain shut to tremendous applause.

"Meanwhile," Gydo said simply, "The last man of Blayce's defense had fallen, and Dom and Gil and Neal were left alone on the field." She backed off, and the curtain rose, revealing and empty stage, except for Kivik, Marco and Tobe.

"I think that's all of them." Tobe's voice cracked as he looked at all the bodies around him, "But where is Kel?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! She told me..." Kivik replied, revealing Neal's smart side for the first time, "She went to fight Blayce and Stenumn."

"ALONE?!?!?!?!?" Dom yelled, scaring some birds out of a tree nearby, "She went alone, and you LET HER GO?"

"Uhhhhhh... yeah. You know I think I'll go get some friends and we'll find her." Kivik turned tale and ran.

"Dom, aren't you a little harsh?" Marco looked at Tobe concernedly, "It's not like anyone can stop Kel. And it sounded like she needed to do it alone."

"Yes. I know." Tobe sighed, "I guess I'd better apologize to Meathead. But, Goddess Gil if she dies."

"You love her don't you Dom."

"With all my heart."

The curtain closed on the previous scene as the audience let out a big awww... all except for two very important audience members, both of whom were plotting the easiest way to kill small children, and were determined not to look at each other. But if Gydo noticed that, (and she probably did) she ignored it, and went on with the final act.

"Guys we found her!!" Kivik came tearing onto the stage, followed by two soldiers who were trying their best to help Loey along.

"Hey, I'm fine. Really!" She demanded to be let go, and made it all the way over to Tobe before she fell over. Ever gallant, Tobe caught her before she fell over completely. As he righted her their eyes met, and for a long pause, they looked at each other... and then, he kissed her.

Loey let out a quiet, "oh." and then Irnai came forward, in the background, the main people were dancing, and Loey and Tobe were still kissing, "So" she said smiling, "lets go home." The curtain shut in front of her, and the crowd burst out into applause. The role call began, all of the minor leads came forward, and then as a group, Tobe, Loey, Gydo and Irnai came to the front, the crowd was yelling so loud, no one could hear. Gydo held up her hands, and they all fell silent, eager to hear.

"So this bit's a bit weird," Loey said, "It's not really an epilogue, for the play is based on a real tale, and this is just a guess at what might happen next."

"Our prediction," Tobe began, but Irnai, cut him off.

"No stop, I'm seeing something," It was only an act, but she was acting so well that no one not even the other members of the New Hope Players knew it. "I have a prediction, that someday Kel and Dom will live happily ever after, Kel will keep New Hope as her province, and together they will have nine children." He voice had the normal prediction quality, so nearly everyone believed her.

"Uh... Thank you and good night!!" Loey called, and the curtain fell very quickly. Loey, Tobe and Gydo dragged Irnai off.

"Okay what the heck was that?!!" Tobe demanded.

"Yeah! Why did it take you until now to make a _fun_ prediction!?" Loey looked annoyed

"Yeah! You made us look idiotic! I mean we know you can't control when you see things, but that one was... actually kinda better than what we were going to say." Gydo looked befuddled.

"I thought it was, that's why I made it up." Irnai said simply.

"MADE IT UP?" the other three chorused.

"Yes, it was a rather good performance don't you think?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Out in the tree's Yuki and Neal nearly walked into Raoul and Buri, who were kissing fiercely, the couple ignored Neal and Yuki, who continued onto the meeting place, a few meters away.

"Apparently she told him." Yuki commented to the group.

"Oh for sure… We might have to leave them out of this now," Alanna smirked.

"Why are we here anyway?" Numair asked yawning, as he walked into the clearing he flopped down next to Alanna, who handed him a brilliantly colored dress.

"Uh, What?" He looked at the garment, eyebrows raised.

"It's Daine's she's spying on them for us."

"For us or for the kids?"

"Us, the kids have their own spies... possibly better ones."

Kel had no wish to stay around all these happy people, she felt as though someone had ripped out her heart and put all her secrets on display... which on reflection they had. She walked to the stream, which was a little way off from the stage, to her horror she saw that it was already host to a visitor... the very last person she wanted to see. But he had heard her coming, no turning back now.

"Hey," her voice was horse, "Interesting show... kind of funny really."

"Yeah, funny!" he didn't sound amused.

"I mean," she continued, not sure what she was doing, "Nine children, what type of a woman do they think I am?!"

"That--That's the only strange thing you got out of it?" His voice was quiet.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" -_please, please don't ask me please_- she thought.

"I means it wouldn't be strange to you if I---" And then he pulled her to him, and kissed her. Kel felt the ground leave her feet, she was flying. And then he pulled away, looking nervous, worried and maybe even a little scared?

"No," she said pulling in for another kiss, "I wouldn't find it strange at all."

And somewhere nearby, four children punched the air and shouted out one little word... _YES_.

**The End.**

_A/N: So that's all folks! For those who stuck with me through it all I say goodbye, perhaps hello again another day...  
Edited 09/2009_


End file.
